Locomotive Wiki:Policies and guidelines
Policies and guidelines are designed to organize Locomotive Wiki. Policies are processes and standards by which users and administrators maintain this community-run project. Guidelines are best practices that should be followed to give readers and users the best experience of the Wiki. These pages may link to Wikipedia, but this does not imply that Locomotive Wiki follows Wikipedia's policies and guidelines. In what follows, linking to Wikipedia's policies and guidelines should be avoided as they are subject to change, post which they may no longer reflect this wiki's consensus. Contributors don't have to read the rules of this wiki to contribute. All policies and guidelines of the Wiki should be of common sense, and of community consensus. No wikilawyering please! By editing, or otherwise contributing to, Locomotive Wiki, you agree to Wikia's Terms of Use. Policies *Civility — explains how a civil community is very important *Blocking policy — when you may or may not be blocked *Deletion policy — when articles and other pages may or may not be removed from the site *Protection policy — when articles and other pages may or may not be locked to editors *Copyrights — how to avoid breaching copyright, and what happens if you do *File use policy — which files can, or cannot, be uploaded to the site *User page policy — your profile is your space, but there are some additions we would like you to avoid Guidelines *Manual of Style — how best to structure, format and write your edits and/or articles *Notability — criteria for including new content Proposing policies and guidelines All autoconfirmed users may propose new policies and guidelines on the discussion page. Feel free to run your idea past an administrator beforehand, but it is not a requirement. A bulleted link to the new page (whether it exists or not) shall be placed in one of the subsections below. Any user except the proposer may do this, but an administrator must make sure it is there. A link to the discussion about the proposal is strongly recommended. A list of proposals must be included in the site announcement. A consensus should follow, or a reasonable amount of time if no replies are made. For obvious reasons, it is suggested that you |action=watch}} add the discussion page to your watchlist. If the policy/guideline is complex, it may be a good idea to create a page for it. However, be sure to add to the first line. This template notifies users of the page's current status, or rather lack thereof, and categorizes the page under Category:Proposed policies and guidelines. Proposed policies *Consensus (discussion; same for all) *Neutral point of view *What Locomotive Wiki is not *User rights policy *Ignore all rules Proposed guidelines *Be bold (discussion; same for all) *Cite your sources Enforcement Locomotive Wiki is a community like those in the physical world. Members of this community will point out when actions are not acceptable. This should be done politely, and done by . Most of the time, this suffices. However, it may be necessary for administrators to intervene in some cases. In these cases, administrators will make the standards of this wiki clear. If this does not work, they may use the tools available to them. It is the community, however, that dictates how Locomotive Wiki polices, maintains and develops itself. New policies and guidelines, once community-approved, may be enforced from that date forth. All new policies and guidelines are not retrospective. Also, extra consideration should be given to users for a reasonable period after a policy or guideline is introduced. Category:Community Category:Site administration